


[黑白骑]你奶满活死人的样子真帅③

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: ※黑白骑，无具体种族描写，废话剧情流。※俗套小故事，很俗套，很俗，俗，而且现在好像写成了相声。※我们骑士真的没有在盔甲下面穿奇怪的东西。
Relationships: 黑白骑
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[黑白骑]你奶满活死人的样子真帅③

<1>

“这是你家？”

骑士呆呆地仰头看着面前的双层海滨大别墅问道。

“……这个问题你已经问过两遍了。”黑骑将陆行鸟牵进鸟棚，头疼不已，“我最后回答一次，这是我家，要看地产证吗？”

骑士回过神来，连忙收回视线：“呃，那个，我只是没想到你一个人住这么大的房子……不会觉得很空吗？”

黑骑借着月光从钥匙串中捏出一把，边开门边随口答道：“还好吧，习惯了。”

说实在的，骑士眼前这座黑洞洞的别墅简直就像是小说中会闹鬼吃人的宅邸。

庭院中没有种植美化植物，也没有发光摆设和喷泉，甚至连个树桩凳都见不到。唯独有几个姿态各异、材质不同的木桩扎在地面，冷光下拉长的斜影像人的影子，夜晚时路过的人乍一看这情景，准会被吓掉半条命。

越这么想，骑士心里越是发毛，他有点纠结地看了看更为昏黑的屋内和黑骑的背影，只得咬咬牙跟了进去：“打扰了……”

不知是不是心理作用，骑士总觉得一层的海滨吊灯都泛着惨白。进屋后他先抬脚在门垫上仔细蹭了蹭鞋底，才拘谨地踩上黑骑家的木质地板。客厅中的大理石几上凌乱地堆放着盛饮品的玻璃器皿和外带食物的包装纸袋，看得骑士甚至开始怀疑黑骑家可能没有餐厅和厨房。屋内家具都是常见的大众款式，颜色以黑白灰为主，布局随性，看得出黑骑对装修方面并不上心，只是需要一个能够安心休息的空间罢了。

“没想到今晚会带人回来，家里有点乱，别介意。”黑骑倚在楼梯扶手上俯视着在客厅发呆的骑士，又冲楼上的方向歪了歪头：“我带你去客房，早点休息吧。”

“嗯……”

酒精的后劲还没散，骑士晃晃发昏的脑袋，蹭着墙壁，像只小鸭子一样摇摇摆摆跟着黑骑上了楼。只有两人的别墅中连呼吸都有回声，在这单调的背景音中，骑士忍不住开始胡思乱想：

‘没想到今晚会带人回来’的意思是……黑骑也曾带别人回家过夜？不过他那么受欢迎，也许在这方面和武士差不多：没有固定伴侣，只靠你情我愿，互不打扰的一夜情纾解需求。待到朝阳升起时，露水就发成水汽，昨夜还缠绵得不分你我的两人如雨入海，在人群中再难相见，或者说，最好再也不见。

和他们相比，骑士就像个拎着竹篮在海边打转的傻瓜，总妄想着兜住黑骑这滴水，再把它珍惜地藏进眼角和心里，成为自己守护之力的源泉。

“屋里有浴室，睡袍应该在衣柜里面，都是没穿过的。”黑骑侧身让骑士进屋，道：“先歇会，我去给你倒杯……嗯？”

毫无征兆地，客房的顶灯忽然灭了，房主皱着眉略用力地按了几次开关，它都没再亮起。好在床头柜上还有一盏海滨台灯，黑骑循着记忆中的方位寻去，很快触到了冷硬的椭圆矮灯。这时，黑骑的手腕却突然被人握住了，对方带着薄汗的手心紧贴着他的皮肤，突如其来的热度烫得体温偏低的黑骑下意识捏了捏指节。

“怎么了？怕黑？”黑骑头一回发现自己耐性竟然如此之好。

等待回应的时候，双眼也逐渐适应了黑暗的环境，然后黑骑听到骑士声如蚊呐地道：

“……要做吗？”

<2>

话题跳跃得实在有点远，黑骑还以为自己听错了，沉默了片刻后道：“什么？”

没有得到正面答复的骑士将手指又收紧了些，再这么抓下去一定会在黑骑的腕上留下指痕，可他已经无暇顾及其他。骑士鼓起全部勇气，提高了音量又重复了一遍：

“我说，要做吗？就是那种做……你知道的。”

他努力想模仿武士把约炮当便饭的熟练语气，却不知自己尾音可疑地翘起，听起来心虚得要命。而黑骑听清后只觉得好笑，一笑自己难得做次好事却被误会了用意，二笑骑士看起来相当纯情，居然会主动提起这种话题。

“喂，我在你眼里原来是这样的人吗？”黑骑用开玩笑的语气说道，“容易醉下次就少喝点，还真开始说胡话了。”

言下之意就是明确拒绝了。

说罢黑骑手上稍用力地挣了挣，骑士立即卸了劲，收手的速度快得像是全身装备都镶满了技速石头。下一刻，淡黄灯光自磨砂玻璃中绽出，方才的对话也随着被驱散的黑暗一同消散。

灯亮后黑骑体贴地没去看骑士此时的表情，他俯身将台灯摆在桌台边角，匆匆道了声晚安便打算离开。

“为什么……我就不行？”

那问句听起来像是带着哭腔，黑骑不由得诧异地转身看向骑士。在先前的数次战斗中，即使受了致命伤，骑士也总是努力挤出微笑对负责治疗的同伴道谢，伤口再深再痛，黑骑都从没见他哭过。

与骑士颤抖的话语一同响起的还有窸窣的布料摩擦声。他可靠的搭档向来是衣着整洁的，可现在模范骑士却眉头紧皱，仿佛和那件上衣有仇一般用力地撕扯着每一颗扣子，露出常年被布甲保护的白皙胸腹。

毕竟黑骑也是个血气方刚的年轻男人，他立刻尴尬地移开视线，道：“你……”

黑骑张了张嘴，表情变得奇怪起来——没错，这次终于轮到骑士用插言了。微醺的青年一把扯下上衣，不顾右臂还挂着袖子，又继续暴力地扯起了腰带。骑士猛地拽开搭扣，愤愤地道：

“我到底哪里比他们差啊！”

黑骑欲言又止地抬了抬手，但骑士的身材确实不错，不看白不看。反正一时半会也说不出话，黑骑索性就靠在门边听骑士在叨叨什么。

“而且明明知道我对你……算了，反正你也不在意。”骑士吸了吸鼻子，一副视死如归的模样：“我都给你当那么多次工具人了，也没要过你什么东西，不如就睡一次……咱们两清！”

工具人？两清？这个人真的知道自己在说什么吗？

黑骑有点烦躁，他确实知晓骑士的心意，但绝对没有借此利用骑士帮他打工，倒不如说骑士这家伙有时候真是迟钝得要命。恰巧这时当事人还火上浇油地把腰带丢在地上，金属磕在木地板上的响声硌得人牙酸。

黑骑心中有了决断，走上前去借身高优势俯视骑士，冷淡地问道：“睡一次，之后呢？”

“之，之后就……”骑士像是被他的语气伤到了，一下子没了气势：“就两清呗……”

啧，真让人来气。

黑骑用手指勾住骑士柔软微翘的发梢卷了卷，表情看不出喜怒，沉声道：“可以，但是我只在上面。”

上面是什么意思来着……上下左右吗……可上床又不是打身位……不对，暗黑骑士不需要打身位啊……

骑士两手还抓着裤腰，浆糊般的脑袋里唯二清晰的念头就只剩‘他说可以’和‘真的要睡到他了’，这种时候再犹豫细节就太不是男人了！

于是骑士毫不犹豫地点点头道：“好！都听你的。”

<3>

原本黑骑是想好好给骑士点教训，好让他知道方才的话有多蠢、多惹人生气。可真看到那人赤裸着上身，脖子上还挂着黑色的项链，温顺的忠犬一样乖巧地将身体全权交出的模样，预想中要在对方颈侧留下的完整齿痕不知为何就变成了一个轻巧的吻。

骑士因为黑骑在他颈侧呼出的热气瑟缩了一下，青年不安地紧闭双眼，浑身僵硬得仿佛中了石化，等待接受对方给予的所有。

“怎么这么紧张？放心，我没什么特殊的癖好。”见状黑骑支起身体，有点无奈地看着骑士，“而且是你先说要做的，别搞得好像我是要强奸你行吗？”

“我尽量……”骑士有苦说不出，他也没想到自己第一次和人上床竟然来得这么快，早知道就厚着脸皮再问问武士上床的流程是怎么回事，突击检查收缴的市井小黄书果然还是太脱离现实了。

“你应该学会享受，而不是一味地拘束自己的欲望。”黑骑牵着骑士的手放在自己胸膛上，低声道：“要做就别愣着，帮我把衣服脱了。”

“嗯、嗯。”骑士像个听话的学生，黑骑说什么便跟着做。他几近痴迷地感受着自手掌传来的黑骑心脏的阵阵搏动，顺着衬衫领口向下慢慢地抚摸着，他忽然想起黑骑在释放技能时会从胸口扯出翻腾的漆黑雾气。虽然并没问过，但那看上去着实不大好受。

然后骑士一个没忍住，下意识地捏了捏对方的胸肌，还在心里感叹道：哇，好软啊。

黑骑：“……再乱摸就不操你了。”

骑士：“我错了！但是它实在是太……太那个了……好吧，对不起。”

居于上位的男人微不可闻地叹了口气，他发觉自己今晚叹气的次数已经数不过来了。黑骑从没遇到哪个床伴像骑士这样呆板、木讷、又不解风情，可他竟然觉得骑士这人在床上就应当是这样的。

真是疯了。

黑骑俯身贴近了些，带着情绪在骑士的锁骨旁用力地留下一个深红的印记，唇分时暧昧的轻响总算将夜晚的气氛拉回了正轨。而骑士抖着手，还在艰难地与衣扣纠缠，忽然感觉腰上被男人冰凉的手指抚过，紧接着裤腰一松……

“等等！我…我不做了！”

刚刚进入状态的黑骑被猛地推开，这一推力量之大，险些把男人整个掀下床去。饶是黑骑今晚脾气再好也禁不住骑士这三番两回的发神经，他黑着脸一把扯住不知又在闹哪一出的骑士，把他摔回床上按住，压着怒气道：“耍我？”

“不是，不行，我想起来今天不太方便——”

“都到这地步了，你跟我说不方便？”黑骑气极反笑，强行挤进骑士双腿之间，隔着布料用半勃的性器顶了顶骑士早就有了反应的下身，道：“我看你这儿可不没说不行。”

骑士被顶得下意识哼了一声，回过神来霎时间红透了脸。他一边死死抓着裤腰试图系好扣子，一边扭着身子试图摆脱黑骑的桎梏，奈何力气拼不过正在气头上的黑骑。最后骑士败下阵来，瘫成了一条缺水的鲶鱼精，喘得像是刚和黑骑打了一架。

身为败者，骑士还挂着袖子的手被黑骑顺势用衣物拴在床头，青年欲哭无泪，单手努力地守护自己的裤子，同时蹬着腿控诉道：“你这是强奸！刚才明明还说不喜欢这样的！”

“那我现在喜欢了，你能拿我怎么样？”黑骑在骑士的脸颊上不轻不重地拍了两下，压低声音在骑士耳畔道：“再不松开，我不介意再绑你一只手，还是说…你其实就是想被这么对待？”

被捏着腮帮子的骑士快要崩溃了：“唔么由（我没有）！！！”

趁骑士一时松懈，黑骑的手向下探去，将骑士的弱点扣在手中揉捏起来。从来都是自己解决的骑士哪里受得住，一时间抗议都变了调，他慌乱地伸手去推男人的肩膀。与此同时，骑士和裤子之间绿莹莹的保护终于断了，随着骑士一声惊叫，黑骑毫不犹豫地一把扯开了碍事的衣物，露出了里面崭新、狂野、性感的——

豹纹丁字裤。

黑骑：“……原来你们骑士会在盔甲下面穿这个？”

骑士：“好的你说是就是吧现在请当我死了谢谢。”

TBC.

（喜欢的话可以拥有你的评论吗> <）


End file.
